White - ホワイト
by TsubasaPotter
Summary: J-Horror story with Cardcaptor Sakura version. Sakura adalah member grup Cutie Sisters. Namun grupnya tidak pernah populer di mata orang. Suatu hari dia menemukan sebuah kaset video musik yang berjudul "White" dan dia menontonnya, tanpa menyadari bahwa lagu itu ternyata kutukan.
1. Introduction

Perkenalkan, saya Tsubasa, sebenarnya sudah lama bergabung di fanfiction ini sejak dua tahun yang lalu, namun saya jarang menulis kemari karena kesibukan saya kuliah serta bekerja sebagai seorang penulis buku. Oleh karena itu, mungkin saya akan lambat mempublikasikan cerita saya di sini, disamping kesibukan skripsi dan penulisan lain di dunia nyata. Have a nice reading! :)

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Clamp

Inspired by Korean Horror Film "White"

* * *

1

INTRODUCTION

Plot/Synopsis:

Grup girlband JPop bernama CutieSisters kurang diminati karena tarian dan lagu mereka yang membosankan. Bahkan lebih sering kalah pamor daripada girlband lain yang bernama New Generation. Suatu hari, salah satu member grup menemukan sebuah kaset video musik lama lalu dia menyetelnya. Terpengaruh dengan tarian dan keindahan lagu tersebut, tidak lama kemudian grupnya mulai populer. Tetapi mereka tidak sadar, lagu tersebut ternyata membawa kutukan yang mengerikan dan akibatnya musibah menimpa tiga member lainnya satu persatu. Mampukah salah seorang dari mereka memecahkan misteri lagu kutukan tersebut atau kematian juga akan menimpa dirinya?

Characters:

1. Sakura Kinomoto, member sekaligus leader CutieSisters. Dia menemukan video klip itu pertama kali dan ketika kejadian misterius menimpa teman-temannya, dia berusaha memecahkannya walau bayang-bayang kematian mengancam dirinya.

2. Chiharu Mihara, member CutieSisters. Seorang vokalis tetapi suaranya selalu buruk. Dia terus meminum obat untuk memperbagus suaranya.

3. Rika Sasaki, member CutieSisters. Dia paling tercantik di grupnya.

4. Naoko Yanagisawa, member CutieSisters. Paling jago berdansa.

5. Tomoyo Daidouji, sahabat Sakura, seorang guru musik dan mantan anggota grup 61RLs. Dia membantu Sakura memecahkan misteri lagu kutukan tersebut.

6. Kaho Mizuki, manajer grup CutieSisters

Karakter-karakter lain akan menyusul.

Catatan: Dalam cerita ini, Sakura dan Tomoyo lebih tua daripada Chiharu, Rika dan Naoko


	2. CutieSisters dan Gedung Studio Misterius

Tokyo, Jepang

Pentas konser J-Pop di panggung berlangsung meriah dan gegap gempita. Ribuan fans saling bersahutan, bersorak gembira, mengacungkan poster-poster serta asesoris lain yang menunjukkan kecintaan kepada idola-idola favorit mereka di atas panggung. Sekarang tampil grup girlband paling terkenal di Jepang, yaitu New Generation. Dansa dan nyanyian mereka mampu memukau para penonton. Saling terpikat dengan gaya dan tarian mereka, mengikuti irama lagu yang dinyanyikan. Akhir pentas yang menyenangkan malam itu bagi para personil New Generation. Tidak lama lagi mereka akan mendapatkan penghargaan yang paling ditunggu di jagad musik Jepang.

"New Generation memang istimewa!" kata seorang MC laki-laki.

"Benar sekali," timpal seorang MC wanita di sebelahnya, "mereka selalu memukau semua orang yang hadir di sini!"

"Tetapi sekarang saatnya kita tampilkan empat gadis kita yang paling _cute," _ujar si MC.

"Mari kita saksikan bersama..."

"CutieSisters!"

Empat orang gadis berpakaian lucu, menarik dan berpenampilan cantik muncul di atas panggung. Mereka saling menebarkan senyuman kepada para penonton. Sementara di layar tampil video yang menayangkan perkenalan anggotanya satu persatu, "Aku Sakura Kinomoto!"

"Naoko Yanagisawa!"

"Chiharu Mihara!"

"Rika Sasaki!"

"Kami adalah CutieSisters, senang bertemu dengan kalian semuanya!"

Tidak lama kemudian mereka menari dan menyanyi, tapi entah kenapa rasanya atmosfernya berlangsung aneh. Para penonton seperti kehilangan antusias menonton mereka. Semuanya saling diam, tidak ada sorak gembira apalagi sahutan penuh semangat. Sebagian dari mereka malah membuka handphone dan membaca entah apa isinya. Sebagian lain mengobrol, tidak mempedulikan tatapan ke depan panggung. Cutie Sisters bisa merasakan atmosfer tidak mengenakkan itu. Bahkan tanpa sengaja Sakura menyenggol pundak Chiharu. Mereka mulai canggung dalam pentas mereka dan hasilnya bisa ditebak. Malam itu, CutieSisters gagal mempersembahkan penampilan terbaik bagi para penonton.

CutieSisters, salah satu grup girlband asal Jepang yang sudah debut satu setengah tahun ini, belakangan jarang diminati oleh para penggemar musik J-Pop. Entah kenapa mereka kurang diminati, tidak seperti grup lainnya, yaitu New Generation. Barangkali tarian mereka dipandang kurang menarik dan lagu-lagu mereka membosankan. Sudah berkali-kali CutieSisters berpindah tempat studio dan terus melatih tarian baru tapi para fans tidak ada yang mau meminati grup ini. Akhirnya agensi mereka pun mulai mengancam untuk membubarkan CutieSisters apabila dalam konser berikutnya gagal lagi menarik minat penonton serta mendapatkan fans.

Suasana tekanan itu begitu terasa bagi keempat gadis itu. Sakura, seorang leader sekaligus member, Chiharu, seorang vokalis, Rika yang dikenal paling cantik dan Naoko, seorang dancer. Mereka benar-benar stress, tidak tahu bagaimana harus mempertahankan kelangsungan grup yang dari hari ke hari mengalami penurunan pamor seperti ini. Fans tidak ada, website mereka pun tidak dikunjungi sama sekali.

Di ruang ganti, keempatnya menunduk lesu. Penampilan mereka gagal dan hancur sepenuhnya. Ancaman itu kian membayang. Jika di konser berikutnya mereka gagal, maka keempatnya harus membubarkan diri. Itulah peringatan yang diberikan oleh agensi mereka. Chiharu pun mengeluh begitu melihat tayangan penghargaan yang diberikan kepada New Generation dari televisi di ruang ganti, "Mereka semakin populer dan kita akan hancur setelah ini."

"Sepertinya di episode Survival Challenge selanjutnya, New Generation akan menjadi bintangnya," kata Rika dengan nada pesimis.

Sakura yang mendengar kata-kata mereka langsung bicara dengan pelan, "Jangan khawatir, kita pasti akan punya kesempatan lain."

Chiharu mendengus sebal mendengarnya sambil berjalan menuju laptopnya, "Santai sekali dia bicara. Tadi saja dia hampir menjatuhkanku."

"Itu karena dia paling tua dan berpengalaman," sindir Rika sambil mengikutinya.

Sakura merasa sakit hati mendengarnya, tapi dia diam saja. Sudah sering ketiga teman satu grupnya menghina dan mengejeknya hanya karena dia seorang penyanyi yang terlambat debut. Gadis itu melihat Rika dan Chiharu yang mengunjungi website milik grup mereka. Keduanya mengeluh lagi dengan nada sinis, "Website kita benar-benar kosong dan sepi pengunjung. Grup kita sepertinya akan berakhir di sini."

"Percuma saja ada kesempatan lain," ujar Rika, "apalagi ditambah ketidakbecusan manajer agensi kita..."

Sementara mereka terus saja menjelek-jelekkan manajer mereka, tanpa sadar manajer Kaho Mizuki datang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Dia bisa mendengar semua keluhan dari kedua gadis itu yang menjelekkan dirinya dari belakang. Kemudian dia berdeham dan bicara, "Jadi, kalian pikir semua ini gara-gara agensi kalian khususnya aku?"

Rika dan Chiharu kaget. Mereka berdua bergegas bangkit dan berbalik badan. Wajah mereka tampak panik ketakutan lalu membungkuk kepada Manajer Kaho. Sedangkan Sakura dan Naoko ikut mendampingi. Mereka semua terlihat murung.

Manajer Kaho menatap mereka dengan dingin, "Kalian pikir menjadi bintang itu mudah? Mereka pun mencapai puncak dengan berusaha keras. Kalian seharusnya yang mengevaluasi diri kalian sendiri, mengerti?"

Mereka hanya diam saja, tidak menanggapi. Manajer Kaho mengangkat alisnya, kemudian mengangkat handphone-nya sambil bicara lagi, "Kemasi barang kalian, kita akan mulai pindah ke studio baru besok," setelah itu dia menjawab telepon seseorang sambil pergi meninggalkan para anggota grup CutieSisters, "Ya, kami sudah siap..."

"Jadi, kita akan pindah lagi?" keluh Rika.

"Sepertinya begitu," kata Naoko. Asisten manajer mereka pun menghampiri seraya mengajak keempatnya pergi, "Ayo, kita harus bersiap-siap untuk besok."

"Aku malas sekali," kata Chiharu sambil berjalan pergi dengan ekspresi enggan, "aku tak mau pindah...!"

Keesokan harinya, mobil van putih yang membawa anggota grup CutieSisters sampai di depan gedung studio baru. Para staf menurunkan barang-barang sementara para gadis itu terpesona dengan seisi studio yang tampak besar dan megah. Mereka sangat antusias sekali berada di sana.

"Wah, studio ini benar-benar bagus. Bagaimana Manajer Kaho mendapatkannya?" tanya Chiharu.

"Tentu saja ini berkat rekomendasi Tuan Hiragizawa," kata asisten manajer mereka, "dahulu studio ini pernah kebakaran 15 tahun yang lalu, kemudian direnovasi dan sekarang Tuan Hiragizawa memilikinya."

Chiharu langsung terpekik senang, dia dan Rika saling melambaikan tangan dengan ceria. Sementara itu di ruang latihan, Sakura hendak membersihkan cermin besar di dinding studio, namun asisten manajernya mencegah agar dia saja yang mengerjakan, tetapi Sakura menolaknya dengan halus, "Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa mengerjakannya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata si asisten sambil berlalu pergi.

Setelah itu, Sakura memulai pekerjaannya sambil membersihkan salah satu bagian cermin, tapi tiba-tiba bagian kaca itu bergoyang. Sakura sedikit kaget, mengernyitkan alisnya lalu mendorongnya dengan pelan. Semakin dia dorong, kaca cermin itu tiba-tiba terpantul dan membuka. Mengeluarkan setumpuk kaset video lama yang tersembunyi di dalamnya. Sakura heran memandang kaset-kaset video itu. Bagaimana bisa ada di dalam rak tersembunyi di balik cermin? Kemudian tatapannya tertuju kepada salah satu kaset video berjudul "White". Sakura sangat penasaran dengan judulnya lalu dia mengambilnya.

Pada malam harinya di asrama tempat CutieSisters tinggal, Sakura menyetel kaset video lama itu di kamarnya sendirian. Dia baru saja mandi dan keramas, dengan handuk yang dia pegang sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah. Sakura menonton tayangan video itu. Isinya benar-benar buram, nyaris tidak terlihat. Tapi Sakura bisa menyaksikan penampilan penyanyinya. Seorang wanita berambut putih panjang, wajahnya tidak kelihatan. Menyanyi dan menari dengan misterius, diiringi oleh enam penari latar di belakangnya. Sakura terus menontonnya, tampak tertarik dan terpesona dengan nyanyiannya.

_"Hot... hot... hot... I'm feeling hot, feel burn in my heart..."_

Sakura terus mendengarnya, merasakan suatu pengaruh misterius yang membius mata dan telinganya, kemudian dia terkejut melihat Manajer Kaho masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan dia langsung memencet tombol pause di remote-nya. Manajer Kaho menatapnya, "Kenapa kau terkejut begitu?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," Sakura menggelengkan kepala.

Manajer Kaho duduk di atas tempat tidur dan Sakura ikut menemaninya. Wanita itu tersenyum, "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"Eh?" Sakura menatapnya, tidak mengerti.

"Setelah sampai di studio baru ini," kata Manajer Kaho, "aku yakin kau dan teman-temanmu akan semakin bersemangat mencapai puncak popularitas."

"Saya tidak yakin apa kami bisa mencapainya kali ini..." kata Sakura, murung.

"Sakura, kau seorang leader dalam grup," kata Manajer Kaho, "kau harus bisa memimpin teman-temanmu dan meyakinkan mereka dengan optimis bahwa grup kalian pasti berhasil. Aku yakin kau dan teman-temanmu pasti bisa."

Sakura diam saja. Tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapinya. Sudah sering konflik internal terjadi dalam grupnya dan dia sulit berinteraksi dengan baik kepada teman-temannya. Dia merasa gugup sekali dan tanpa sadar tangannya tiba-tiba memencet tombol play di remote sebelahnya. Manajer Kaho langsung melihat tayangan video musik yang tadi ditonton oleh Sakura, "Apa itu?"

"Tidak tahu, sepertinya video musik lama," jawab Sakura.

Manajer Kaho langsung tertarik melihatnya, "Ini benar-benar video yang bagus," dia langsung beranjak ke depan televisi dan mengeluarkan kaset video itu dari video casette player dan memandang Sakura yang keheranan, "kau pergilah tidur. Besok kita akan berlatih lagu baru."

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Dia memandang Manajer Kaho pergi meninggalkan kamarnya sambil membawa kaset video yang diambilnya.

Esok hari, video itu ditayangkan lagi. Manajer Kaho bersama seorang pemuda bernama Li Syaoran, menontonnya. Pemuda itu berdecak kagum melihat tarian dan lagu yang ditampilkan dalam tayangan itu, "Benar-benar video yang bagus."

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Penyanyi dalam video ini tidak dikenal. Apakah kau ingin memakainya sebagai album lagu baru untuk grup mereka?" tanya Syaoran.

"Tidak masalah, lagipula ini video lama. Orang-orang tidak akan tahu. Aku akan memakainya," kata Manajer Kaho, "ini kesempatan bagus."

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja, Manajer," kata Syaoran sambil melihat lagi video itu.

Tidak lama kemudian, di ruang latihan, seorang koreaografer tarian mempraktikan gaya tarian grup CutieSisters yang baru serta judul lagu mereka, yaitu White. Tarian itu begitu seksi dan terkesan panas sekali. Wajar saja tiga anggota grup itu tampak tidak senang melihatnya. Gaya yang aneh, kata mereka dalam hati. Setelah selesai, koreografer itu langsung bertanya kepada Manajer Kaho, "Apa pendapat Anda?'

Manajer Kaho tersenyum senang, "Bagus sekali. Kita akan memakai ini sebagai pertunjukan kita selanjutnya," dia menatap gadis-gadis itu, "bersiap-siaplah untuk latihan tarian ini sampai pertunjukan selanjutnya. Aku punya firasat ini akan menjadi titik awal keberhasilan kita."

Anak-anak itu mendengus, tidak mendengarnya tapi Manajer Kaho tidak mempedulikan. Dia tersenyum lagi, "Istirahatlah."

Setelah itu, Manajer Kaho pergi meninggalkan mereka bersama asisten dan koreografernya, dan tinggallah para gadis itu di ruang latihan. Rika langsung berkata ketus, "Tarian macam apa itu? Aneh sekali."

"Itu bukan tarian, tapi gerak tubuh," tukas Chiharu.

Tetapi Sakura langsung mencoba tarian itu diam-diam, menggerakkan punggungnya, meliukkan sedikit lehernya. Rika dan Chiharu melihatnya, "Apa yang dia lakukan?"

Chiharu langsung memanggil Sakura, "Hei..."

Namun Sakura tidak mendengarnya, dia semakin asyik menari. Chiharu tersenyum sinis, "Hei, Sakura Kinomoto...!"

Sakura berhenti menari dan dia menoleh kepada dua temannya.

"Apa kau begitu menikmati tariannya?" tanya Chiharu. Rika diam melihatnya bersama Naoko yang sedang duduk di lantai, dengan earphone di kedua telinganya.

"Kupikir tidak ada salahnya mencoba," kata Sakura, "yang perlu kau lakukan dalam bagian terbaik adalah memutar lehermu."

"Memutar lehermu?" kata Chiharu, tidak mengerti.

"Itu karena dia penari latar," sindir Rika, "lagipula dia lebih paham tarian daripada kita."

Chiharu mendengus sebal, "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak menjadi penari latar sekalian? Daripada masuk ke grup ini dan membuat grup kita tampak lebih tua. Memulai debut yang terlambat bukan sesuatu yang membanggakan."

Sakura tersinggung mendengarkan sindiran itu. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi diintimidasi terus oleh mereka, "Chiharu, Rika, jaga ucapan kalian. Aku juga melakukan yang terbaik."

Chiharu langsung membalasnya dengan nada yang agak tinggi, "Oh, kau melakukan yang terbaik? Kalau begitu, pergilah cari sponsor agar memberi kita uang lebih untuk membuat tarian baru. Begitu baru bisa membantu kita...!"

Mereka bertiga saling delik sekarang. Chiharu terus mengumpatnya, "Menurutku kau dan dia saling bertemu untuk mendapatkan studio baru ini. Begitulah kau bisa di sini."

_"Onee-san," _timpal Naoko akhirnya, bicara, "kurasa kau tidak mengerti. Itu tidak memutar. Bagaimana bisa kau memutar lehermu?"

Sakura mengernyitkan alis, tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataannya. Naoko berdiri, memberikan tampang dingin sekaligus ketus, dia menatap Sakura, "Kau benar-benar menyedihkan. Bagaimana perasaanmu saat menari di depan banyak orang? Aku bisa mati menari di depan banyak orang... Itulah yang kupikirkan saat aku menari."

Naoko berjalan pergi menuju ke luar ruang latihan sambil berkata, "Aku tidak akan naik panggung dengan tarian bodoh ini."

Begitu dia ke luar, koreografer tadi yang hendak masuk langsung memanggilnya untuk bergegas latihan, tapi Naoko tidak mempedulikannya dan pergi begitu saja. Koreografer itu memandang bingung kepada para gadis itu, sementara Sakura diam-diam menitikkan air matanya. Hatinya benar-benar sakit sekali dihina seperti itu. Mendapatkan intimidasi dari mereka, setiap hari, setiap bulan, selama satu setengah tahun ini. Mengapa mereka selalu menyakitinya seperti itu? Mengapa mereka tidak pernah berhenti menekannya? Mengapa?

Sementara itu, di sebuah sekolah musik, seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang bergelombang sedang mengajar di depan kelas. Wanita itu adalah Tomoyo Daidouji. Mantan anggota grup 61RLs yang keluar akibat kecelakaan tragis yang menimpanya sehingga membuatnya berhenti dari dunia musik dan sekarang dia mengajar sebagai guru musik. Dia tersenyum lembut memandang murid-muridnya, "Sekarang kalian ikuti saya..."

"La... la...la...la...!"

"La... la... la... la...!"

Tomoyo masih sibuk mengajar dengan semangat, tidak menyadari sms masuk ke teleponnya yang diletakkan di atas meja. Begitu kelas usai, dia kembali ke mejanya lalu membaca pesan dari telepon itu, "Hari ini karaoke, jam satu. Sakura."

Tomoyo tersenyum lagi. Dia senang sahabatnya mengirim sms kepadanya, mengajaknya ikut karaoke berdua. Maka, dia pun pergi meninggalkan kelas musik itu dan berjalan kaki menuju tempat karaoke di sisi lain kota Tokyo. Beberapa saat kemudian, keduanya bertemu. Tomoyo bernyanyi dengan antusias tapi Sakura hanya diam mendengarkan. Mukanya masih murung sekali. Dia membaca buku daftar penyanyi sambil membalik-balik halamannya. Begitu Tomoyo selesai menyanyi, dia langsung menghampiri Sakura, "Kenapa kau tidak antusias begini?"

Sakura tidak menanggapi, dia hanya berkata sambil lalu, "Ada begitu banyak penyanyi... Di mana mereka sekarang?"

"Penyanyi hanya lakon musiman," kata Tomoyo, "begitu juga dengan seorang idola."

"Tomoyo," kata Sakura, kini dia menatap wajah sahabatnya, "mengapa kau berhenti debut?"

"Bagaimana lagi," Tomoyo menghela napas, "tubuhku terluka dan hatiku pun terluka. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan," dia memandang Sakura dengan tatapan selidik, "kenapa? Ada yang tidak beres?"

Sakura mendesah, "Apa aku harus berhenti juga?"

Tomoyo mengernyitkan alis, "Apa mereka membuatmu kesulitan lagi? Jika terus begitu, kau berhenti saja lalu membuat grup baru bersamaku...!"

Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Grup baru? Two Princesses?"

"Tentu saja, Two Princesses," ujar Tomoyo, "grup duo, hanya untuk kita berdua."

Sakura mulai mendengus tertawa. Sahabatnya memang selalu ada bersamanya, saat dia sedang berduka maupun bersuka cita. Tomoyo memang sering menyemangatinya. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan mereka berdua adu _high five. _"

"Pentas berikutnya adalah kesempatan terakhir, bukan?" kata Tomoyo. "Jika kali ini tidak berhasil, kau akan berhenti dan kita bisa membuat grup baru; Two Princesses. Kau harus berjuang lebih baik lagi. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu."

Sakura tersenyum lalu mengangguk kepadanya. Dalam hatinya dia bertekad akan mengerahkan segala kekuatan dirinya untuk menampilkan persembahan yang terakhir bagi grupnya. Mereka harus berhasil kali ini dengan lagu baru yang akan mereka nyanyikan, yaitu "White". Jika tidak berhasil, barangkali inilah saat bagi Sakura untuk memilih jalan lain hidupnya dalam dunia musik yang dia masuki sejak dulu. Sakura harus bisa membuktikannya, bahwa grup CutieSisters bisa berjaya dan meraih penghargaan tertinggi.


End file.
